The Perks of Being a Wallflower Hetalia
by Seba20
Summary: Adaptación de "The Perks of Being a Wallflower" o "Las ventajas de ser Invisible". Charlie: España, Sam: Belgica, Patrick: Finlandia
1. Chapter 1

_Alohaa, yo de nuevo, si, no he estado, y, no puedo terminar el parque porque no he podido ver esa película, y les pido, por favor, que me ayuden en el próximo capitulo de Dulce Coincidencia que no he tenido imaginación, a los que me ayuden, les agradezco y les podría regalar un fanfic del cual ellos quieran..._

_Advertencias: Hetalia no me pertenece y posible OoC..._

* * *

_"Querido Amigo:_

_Te escribo porque ella dijo que entenderías y escucharías. No me acosté con esa persona pero podría haberlo hecho. Por favor, no intentes descubrir quien soy. No quiero que lo hagas. Necesito saber que la gente como tu existe. Si me conocieras, no pensarias que era el chico raro que pasó tiempo en el hospital. Y no te pondría nervioso. Espero que esté bien pensar en eso. No he hablado con nadie que no sea de mi familia por todo el verano. Pero mañana es mi primer día de escuela secundaria. Y necesito un cambio. Asi que tengo un plan. Apenas entre a la escuela visualizaré cómo será mi último día de mi último año. Lamentablemente... conté y faltan 1385 días desde hoy..._

-¡Salten ranas de primer año!, ¡Vamos, muevanse!-gritó un alumno antiguo

Me di la vuelta y vi a otros que decían:

-Duros como una roca, entrenamos todo el verano-

-Vayan a un hotel, jajaja-

_Solo 1385 días. Mientras, esperaba que mi hermana Hispania y su novio Antigua Roma me dejaran almorzar con su club Ecológico..._

-Solo para los de cuarto año-dijo Hispania, miró a su novio y dijo-¿Y esa cuchara-tenedor de plástico?-

-Para no devolver cubiertos-dijo Antigua Roma

-Antigua Roma, eres el tesorero del Club Ecológico, ¡por favor!-dijo Hispania

_Cuando mi hermana dijo "No", pensé que quizá mi amiga Hungría almorzaría conmigo. En la escuela media, Hungría era muy divertida pero ahora ya no le gusta saludarme. Y luego está Suecia. Antes que mi hermano se fuera a jugar fútbol a Penn State, él y Suecia jugaban fútbol, así que pensé que me saludaría. Pero Suecia está en el último año. Y yo soy yo. Asi que ¿a quién quiero engañar? Viendo el lado positivo, uno del último año se burló del profesor en vez de los de primer año. Hasta se dibujo la legendaria barba del profesor Francia, con un lápiz de cera..._

-El punzón, no es un juguete, lo aprendí en Vietnam el año 68, "Francia" dijo el Sargento "Deja ese punzón... Matarás a algunos orientales" ¿Y saben qué pasó? Ese punzón mató a mi mejor amigo en un burdel de Saigón-

-Ah, supe que estarás en mi clase-dijo el profesor detrás del alumno- ¿Te enorgullece estar en esta clase siendo de último año, afeminado?-

-Me llamo Finlandia, o me dice así, o nada-dijo Finlandia

-Está bien... nada-dijo el profesor

Me sentí muy mal por Finlandia. Él no hacía la imitación por maldad. Solo intentaba hacernos sentir mejor, a los nuevos.

-Nada, ¿por qué no lees primero?-dijo el profesor Francia

-Muy bien. Capitulo 1 "Sobrevivir al maestro fascista que nos humilla para sentirse bien". Esto es útil. Hay que seguir leyendo-dijo Francia

* * *

_Mi última clase del día es inglés avanzado. Estoy ansioso de poder aprender con los más listos de la escuela..._

-Linda carpeta, marica-dijo mi compañera de al lado

_Aunque no lo crean, saca dieces desde el Jardín de Niños..._

-Shht, Soy el profesor Inglaterra, seré su maestro de inglés. Este semestre leeremos "Como matar a un ruiseñor" de Harper Lee. Es un libro maravilloso. ¿Quién quiere evitar la prueba sorpresa?-preguntó el profesor Inglaterra

Todos levantaron la mano, excepto yo...

-Estoy sorprendido. Pueden evitar la prueba sorpresa si saben quien invento el libro de bolsillo-dijo el profesor-¿Alguno lo sabe?-

Todos se quedaron pensando.

-Era británico. También inventó las series. De hecho, al final del tercer capitulo de su primera novela un hombre colgaba suspendido de un acantilado sostenido de las uñas. De ahí viene el término "suspenso"-decía mientras recorría el salón-¿Alguien lo sabe?-

Una alumna levantó la mano.

-¿Si?-preguntó el profesor

-Shakespare-dijo la alumna

-Te arriesgaste, pero no. Shakespare no escribía novelas-aclaró el profesor Inglaterra-¿Alguien más? ... El autor-vio mi carpeta en donde escribí "Charles Dickens"- era Charles Dickens. De haber ido a una obra de Shakespare, nos hubiera costado 4 peniques. ¿Lo imaginan? Los habríamos dejado en una caja de metal. Los acomodadores la guardarían. Y de ahí viene el término...

Todos respondieron Caja Registradora, otro dijo Office Max, mientras yo escribía Boletería.

-Les pondré un 10 por todo, salvo en el trabajo final-dijo el profesor dando un reto

Intercambiamos miradas y supo que tenía la respuesta. -Boleteria-dijo

Cuando iba saliendo, de los últimos, por decir, me dijo:- Deberías aprender a participar. No levantaste la mano. ¿Te dicen "chupamedias", "fenómeno", esas cosas? A mi me decían torpe, vamos, ¿"torpe"?-suspiró- Supe que el año pasado la pasaste muy mal-asentí-Pero dicen que si haces un amigo el primer día, te irá bien-

-Gracias, pero mi maestro de inglés es mi único nuevo amigo, y eso es bastante deprimente-dije

-Si, entiendo-contestó el profesor Inglaterra

-No se preocupe, señor Inglaterra. Gracias-dije

Iba saliendo de la sala cuando vi a Finlandia que le decía al director al parecer: -Me encantaría no ir a clase de Taller-

Llegó un alumno de último curso, me tomó el libro y dijo: -Hola rana de primer año-y rompió la primera página de mi libro

_Me quedan 1384 días. Solo digo, que la secundaria es peor que la escuela media. Si mis padres preguntan, probablemente no les diga la verdad porque no quiero que se preocupen de que vuelva a empeorar. Si mi tía Iberia estuviera viva, hablaría con ella. Sé que ella entendería que me sienta feliz y triste a la vez. Aún intento averiguar como sería. Espero hacer un amigo pronto._

_Con Amor, por siempre, España"_

* * *

-¿España? Vamos-llamó mi madre

-Este pollo con paprika es delicioso-dijo Antigua Roma

-Gracias. Es el preferido de España-dijo mi madre- Estaba nervioso para el comienzo de clases. Lo hice para él-

-No tenías por qué estar nervioso-dijo mi padre

-No, señor, claro que no-le contesté

-Te lo dije, solo sonríeles y sé tu mismo-me dijo

-Así se hacen amigos en el mundo real-dijo Hispania

-Te estás buscando problemas-adviritó mi padre a Hispania para luego sonreir

-El primer año es difícil, pero ya te adaptarás-dijo Antigua Roma

-Gracias, Antigua Roma-dijo mi padre

* * *

-Podrías haber sido más amable-le susurró mi madre a mi padre

-Lo siento. El chico es afeminado, no lo tolero-dijo mi padre

Iba bajando los escalones de mi casa y vi que Hispania y Antigua Roma se estaban despidiendo.

-Ojalá te guste la cinta-dijo Antigua Roma

-Me gusta-dijo mi hermana

-La tapa está pintada a mano-

-Vaya-dijo mi hermana

Llegué al lado de ella cuando él se subía a su auto.

-España, ¿quieres esto?-me preguntó

-¿Segura?-pregunté

-Me regala una casa semana-me dijo Hispania y me lo pasó

En la noche empecé a escuchar la cinta, y habían partes donde Antigua Roma le hablaba a Hispania sobre la canción que iba a sonar.

* * *

Hasta aquí llego, esta vez descargué la pelicula, ¡Ventaja mia, muajaja! Bien, los dejo a su dispocisión, si les gusta, comenten y siganlo, porque tendra caps, y si no les gusta... dejen comentarios sobre eso ;) ehm, aclaraciones:

-... hola- conversaciones

-_... hola_- lo que se escribe en el diario, si vieron la pelicula, sabrán de lo que hablo

... hola pensamientos de España sin escribirselo a su amigo

_... hola _recuerdo o flash-back de España

Bueno, em, puse a Hispania, Antigua Roma y eso para... tener personajes :P

Sin mas que decir ciao, adeu, sayonara, etc...

:D

Seba20 fuera, Sha!


	2. Chapter 2

_Alohaaaaa, he vuelto con este fanfic SpaBel ... siii viva SpaBel, me gusta el SpaBel, no el SpaRoma :/, digo, si es bonito, tierno y chistoso, pero lo encuentro medio pedófilo, y cada vez que Romano golpea o insulta a España... me dan ganas de tomarlo y golpearlogolpearlogolpearlogolpearlo y uff ... por eso no me gusta tanto ... SpaBelSpaBelSpaBel... jejejje, los dejo..._

_**Advertencias:** Ni la pelicula, ni el libro, ni el anime, desgraciadamente ._. ,son mios, yyy, tal vez, en verdad, de verdad, de verdad, la verdad verdaderísima, pero lee esto, es enserio, pero de verdad, haya contenido para, eeeh, digo, no recomendado... y como sabrán, OoC, yyyy... ¡Aparece la Linda Bel *¬*!_

* * *

Antes de irme al colegio, guarde una copia de Como Matar a un Ruiseñor que me dio el profesor.

¿Se acuerdan de mi compañera de banco que se sacaba dieces desde el jardín? Pues bueno, deben recordarlo.

-¿Hiciste el ensayo de Como Matar a un Ruiseñor?-y ahí estaba

-No- Me tomaron y me metieron a una sala a quitarme el ensayo y a golpearme un poco, mientras ella vigilaba

* * *

Tomar pastillas más una buena bebida mientras veo el partido con Hispania y mi padre... es algo raro. No quería que se enteraran de que me golpean.

Comemos nachos mientras él arregla algo.

* * *

Aún faltan días... muchos días. Y cada día me siento solo en una mesa del casino, a leer como matar a un Ruiseñor. Ya que nadie quiere almorzar conmigo, obviamente.

* * *

Me compré una bebida y unas... ¿papas o galletas? Recuerdo haber pedido papas. Estaba en el estadio de la secundaria, y hoy, obviamente, está lleno al haber un partido. Caminé y me senté en unas bancas. Al parecer, nuestro equipo anotó, porque todos empezaron a aplaudir y pararse.

-¡Vamos Devils!-escuché más arriba, giré la cabeza y vi a Finlandia-¡Wooooo!- todos nos sentamos, pasó el momento de ovación-¡Vamos al Ataque!-

-Hola, Nada- dijeron dos mujeres bajando por al lado de Finlandia

-Chúpenmela, vírgenes-dijo Finlandia-Chúpenmela-giró la cabeza-¡Están en problemas Jaguars!-

Subí con mis cosas y me puse en la banca de al lado de Finlandia. -Hola, Finlandia-dije

-...Hola... Oye, tu estás en mi clase de Taller, ¿no?, ¿Como vas con el reloj?-me preguntó

-Mi papá me hace el mío-dije

-Si... el mío parece bote-dijo, sonreí-¿Te sientas aquí o esperas a tus amigos?-me estaba cediendo un puesto al lado de él

-Eh, no, no, no, me sentaré-dije, y me hizo espacio

-Gracias por no llamarme Nada, es una pesadilla eterna. Los idiotas creen que son originales-dijo

-¿Y, te gusta el fútbol?-pregunté

-Me encanta, lo adoro-me contestó

-Quizá conozcas a mi herma-¡Hola Bel!-me interrumpió, viendo a mi derecha

-Pregunta, ¿los baños aquí pueden ser más asquerosos?- E iluminada por una luz de los faroles del estadio, apareció frente a mi una belleza inigualable, rubia y con una diadema de listón roja

-Si, se llaman baños de hombres-dijo Finlandia

Negó con la cabeza y dijo -Finalmente pude dar con Grecia-

-¿Fiesta esta noche?-preguntó Finlandia

La rubia, o "Bel", volvió a negar: -Aún intenta acostarse con la camarera de Olive Garden-

-Huh, nunca se comerá ese bombón-dijo Finlandia, volviendo a ver el partido, que había terminado el receso

-¡Vamos!-gritó Finlandia, vi de reojo a "Bel"

-¡Finlandia!-gritó "Bel"

-¿Si?-preguntó

-¿Quién es él?-preguntó, obviamente refiriéndose a mi

-España-dije

-¿España? Santa Mierda, ¿Tu hermana sale con Gigantón Antigua Roma?-preguntó Finlandia

-Dios-comentó "Bel" -¿Así le dicen?-pregunté

Finlandia se empezó a reir -Déjalo en paz-comentó "Bel"

-¡Eres un idiota sin clase, Finlandia!-gritó "Bel" sonriendo

-Lo intento, Belgica, lo intento-dijo Finlandia

"Bel" o "Belgica" me quedó mirando: -Un placer España, soy Bel-

-¿Iremos donde Taiwán esta noche?-preguntó Finlandia

-No-dijo la pelirubia -La pescaron bebiendo el Sake de sus padres, vayamos a Kings-añadió Bel

-Si quieres, vayamos a Kings después del partido-dijo Finlandia

Luego, nuestro equipo, anotó un tanto y todos nos paramos a aplaudir. El que más gritó fue Finlandia.

* * *

-¿Cuál es tu banda preferida?-preguntó Bel

Estabamos sentados en una mesa del pequeño Kings.

-Creo que The Smiths-contesté

-¿Bromeas?-preguntó Bel exaltada... tal vez estaba un poco pasado de moda...-Me encanta, la mejor banda para rupturas-... o tal vez no-¿Tu canción preferida?-

-Asleep, del album Louder Than Bombs. La oí en la cinta de Antigua Roma-dije

-Oh, es multipropósito-dijo Finlandia

-Puedo hacerles una copia-dije

-¿Qué hay de Eides, te gusta no?-preguntó

-Oh, si, claro, me encantan-dije, en verdad no los conocía

-No es una banda, España-dijo Finlandia

-Es una tienda de discos-completó Bel-Todo suena mucho mejor en vinilo-

-Era popular antes de que Bel me convirtiera-sonrieron- Ten cuidado, ella arruinará toda tu vida para siempre-

-Está bien-sonreí por lo que Finlandia dijo

-Hola, Nada-nombraron dos tipos caminando por atrás nuestro

-Ya, basta ¡Por Dios, es un chiste viejo! Está pasado de moda-gritó Finlandia dándose la vuelta

Bel y yo nos reímos.

-¿Y qué harás al irte de aquí?-preguntó Bel

-Mi tía Iberia dijo que debería ser escritor, pero no sé sobre qué escribir-dije

-Escribe sobre nosotros-dijo Bel, mirando a Finlandia

-¡Si! Llámalo La Zorra y el Halcón- al principio Bel estaba sonriendo, pero luego lo quedó mirando-Haznos resolver delitos-

-Parecen felices juntos-dije-¿Cómo hace cuánto están?-

Se empezaron a reír, mientras Finlandia se acercaba a besarla, intentando hacerlo provocativo.

-No somos novios, somos hermanastros-decía Bel mientras se alejaba de Finlandia-Mi mamá dejó a mi inútil papá y se casó con su buen papá cuando nos mudamos-

-Pero no es resentida, no te confundas-dijo Finlandia

-Claro que no-dijo Bel- España, no soy bulímica... soy bulimista-nos reimos

-Eh, lo-lo siento, no entendi-dije

-Cree mucho en la bulimia-dijo Finlandia

-¡Adoro la Bulimia!-dijo Bel riendose

* * *

Me vinieron a dejar en su camioneta hasta mi casa.

-Gracias por invitarnos, España-dijo Finlandia

-Oh, no hay problema. Gracias por traerme-dije-¿Nos vemos en la escuela?-

-¡Baja el volúmen, nos dejarás sordos!-gritó Bel

-¡Que así sea, es Rock n' Roll!-dijo Finlandia

-¡Adios España!-gritaron los dos

-Adiós-dije

Entré a mi casa sonriendo, la mayoría estaba oscuro, debería ser, era una hora de dormir, aunque una pieza estaba iluminada. Sentí como Hispania y Antigua Roma discutian, y me quedé mirando desde el espacio de la puerta entre cerrada.

-Tu mamá dijo "No vayas a Columbia con Hispania"-dijo mi hermana-"No vayas a Columbia"-repetía mientras Antigua Roma la acallaba-¿Acaso quieres ser un nene de mamá, Antigua Roma?-

-¡No soy un nene!-gritó Antigua Roma

-Si lo eres, porque cada vez que voy a tu casa, ¡Cada vez!-dijo mi hermana golpeando suavemente el torso de Antigua Roma

-¡Callate Hispania!-gritó el pelicastaño

-Eres un perrito faldero ... - Hispania no alcanzó a terminar su oración porque Antigua Roma la abofetió

En ese momento iba a ir hacia Antigua Roma, pero Hispania me detuvo.

-No, España, no, puedo manejarlo, vete-me dijo-No despiertes a mamá y papá-y cerró la puerta

Fui a mi habitación y me senté un rato en mi silla del escritorio. Después escuché la puerta de entrada y miré por la ventana. Hispania estaba acompañando a Antigua Roma a su auto, empezaron a charlar y se besaron. Tras eso, no se por qué, me vino el recuerdo de mi tía Iberia

_"-Hey, miren quien está aquí-dijo mi mamá, dejando entrar a tía Iberia_

_-Bienvenida a casa, tia Iberia-dijimos, mi hermana, yo y mi hermano mayor_

_-Oh, mirense, que lindos están vestidos-y nos miramos, y me sonrió"_

Bajé hasta la entrada, y vi como mi hermana abría la puerta suavemente para no hacer ruido.

-Oye, Hispania, ¿Qué haces?-pregunté

-Mira, yo lo provoqué-dijo-Lo viste, nunca me había pegado y prometo que nunca volverá a hacerlo-

-¿Cómo los novios de la tía Iberia?-pregunté

Nos miramos. Se formó un ambiente tenso entre nosotros.

-España, es Gigantón Antigua Roma, puedo con él-dijo-... ¿Confías en mi?... por favor, no le cuentes a mamá y a papá-

* * *

Hoy es el Baile de la Secundaria International World. Yo estaba apoyado en la pared, y veía como parejas bailaban. Mi hermana y Antigua Roma entre una de esas. Luego, pasó de música lenta, a una mejor.

Escuché como Bel decía- ¡Oh, Dios mio, están pasando buena música!-

-¡Mierda!, ¡Así es, así es! Están pasando buena música-dijo Finlandia al lado de ella

-¡Rutina de sala de estar!-dijeron al mismo tiempo-¡Si!-agregó Finlandia

-Disculpen. Perdón. Con Permiso. Fuera-decían, intentando pasar por la gente para llegar al centro del gimnasio

Se tomaron de las manos y empezaron a girar, mientras Finlandia decía- ¡Aun lado!- y reían, y la música sonaba

Luego fueron el centro de atracción, empezaron a bailar, moverse para el lado mientras estiraban los brazos hacia delante, luego juntaban sus manos y saltaban, luego las volvian a juntar y se las cruzaban por los hombros y daban vueltas. Luego ellos empezaron a inventar otros pasos, bien originales, que daban gracias verlos. Después, Bel se subió a Finlandia, para luego el la alzara en brazos, y ella se afirmara de él. Empezaron a girar y girar, al ritmo de la musica, mientras se miraban y se reían. Yo miraba mi vaso de bebida y me decidía si ir a bailar con ellos o no... al final dije que sí, iría. Empecé a ir, caminando al ritmo de la música, moviendo la cabeza y el torso, moviendo las manos y cantando un poco de esa canción pegajosa, llegué hasta donde ellos. Me observaron mientras reían y seguían bailando, Finlandia saltó y me puso su bufanda mientras la sacudía. Luego Bel nos tomó de las manos, y Finlandia tomó la mía restante, y empezamos a girar, y girar, y girar cada vez más rápido mientras saltábamos, y luego nos separamos, mientras reíamos, y empezamos a bailar de nuevo, yo tomé de la mano a Bel y empezamos a danzar, mientras Finlandia bailaba algo raro solo...

* * *

-¡Que frío hace!-gritó Bel

-Pero si usas esa ropa tan abrigadora. No por ser lindo quiere decir que sea abrigado-dijo Finlandia

-Cállate, pingüino-dijo Bel mientras subiamos unas pequeñas escaleras para llegar a la entrada de la casa de Grecia que hizo una fiesta

-¿Están seguros que es bueno que vaya?-pregunté

-Claro, solo recuerda, Grecia no es paranoico-dijo Bel

-¡Es sensible!-dijo Finlandia

-¡Bel!-gritó, al parecer, Grecia, con un vaso con alcohol en la mano-La camarera de Olive Garden, era una histérica-

Bel lo quedo mirando con pena.

-¿Te casas conmigo?-preguntó de repente

-Solo si Finlandia lo aprueba-dijo Bel

-¿Finlandia?-Grecia miró a Finlandia

-Eres un pobre drogadicto que estudia cocina. Debo decir que "no", pero buen intento. España-me tomó de los hombros y me llevó adentro, escuché decir a Grecia "-Touché-"

Empezamos a bajar una escalera, y Finlandia que me había soltado, me volvió a poner su brazo derecho sobre mis hombros.

-Ves España... esto es una fiesta-dijo Finlandia y seguimos caminando-Esto sí es diversión-yo asentí-¿Listo para conocer damas desesperadas?, Anda, toma asiento-

Fui al sillón que me indicó Finlandia y me senté. -Hola, señoritas-dijo Finlandia-Conozcan a España-

-Hola-me dijo la que estaba sentada al medio

-Conoce a las señoritas-dijo Finlandia

-Taiwán-dijo la que me había saludado primero

-Ucrania-dijo la del otro costado, dandome la mano

-Encantado-dije

-Es su primera fiesta, así que espero mamadas buenas, con cariño y sentidas-dijo Finlandia

-Finlandia, eres un imbécil-dijo Taiwán

-¿Adónde fuiste?-preguntó Finlandia a la castaña

-El baile era aburrido-dijo

-Eres tan egoísta, te buscamos por todos lados. Podrías haber avisado-dijo Finlandia

-No exageres-dijo

-¿Por qué eres más mala desde que te volviste budista?-preguntó Finlandia

-Fue suerte-contestó

-Ahora haces algo malo-dijo Finlandia

-Mmm, o algo muy bueno-dijo poniendo su mano en el mentón

-Si, bueno -¡Oye, mira quien está aquí!-gritó Bel interrumpiendo a Finlandia

Todos volteamos a ver. No lo podía creer.

-¿Ese es Suecia?-pregunté

-Si, viene aquí a veces-dijo Taiwán

-Pero es un chico popular-dije

-¿Y qué somos nosotros?-preguntó la castaña

Me quedé callado, pero llegó Grecia y dijo: -¡Oh, España, te vendría bien un brownie!-

Yo, muy animado, le contesté: -Gracias-me encantaban los brownies, aunque me gustan más los churros-Tenía tanta hambre en el baile, iba a ir a Kings, pero no tuve tiempo-vi de reojo como mis compañeras de sillón sonreían, igual que Grecia-Gracias-dije y abrí la boca para comer el brownie

Me sentí un poco raro, al principio mareado, luego fue algo placentero, sentía como todo brillaba y daba vueltas, y luego volvía a su lugar. Pero todo se sentía muy bien.

* * *

-Que buena es esta alfombra. Se siente tan bien-decía mientras acariciaba la alfombra en la cual estaba sentado

-España, España, ¿qué opinas de la secundaria?-me preguntó Taiwán

-¿La secundaria? Es una porquería-dije- La cafetería es el Centro Nutricional, la gente usa camperas de cuero aunque haga 37 grados de calor, ¿y por qué le dan camperas de cuero a la banda? No es un deporte... todos lo sabemos-

-¡Esta loco!-dijo Taiwán

-Taiwán, creo que lamentarás ese corte de cabello-dije, haciendo como si tuviese trenzas-Te verás muy perna en las fotos-

Todos se rieron -Dios mio-comentó Grecias mientras se reía

-Lo siento mucho, me pareció un cumplido-dije

-¡Dios mio!-dijo Taiwán

-Pero si es verdad-dijo Ucrania riéndose

-Cállate-dijo la castaña-No puedo enojarme, miralo-y se empezó a reír

Vi que llegó Bel y que dijo: -Grecia, ¿lo drogaste?- Grecia seguía riendo

-Vamos, Bel, le gusta, solo miralo-comentó Grecia, Bel solo sonreía

-¿Cómo te sientes, España?-preguntó Bel

-Quiero una malteada-dije, todos nos empezamos a reir

* * *

Bel y yo estabamos en la cocina, ella sacó un pote de helado y los empezó a meter en la licuadora.

-Bel, tus ojos verdes son muy bonitos-dije- Tanto que merecen llamar a atención-

-Está bien, España, te haré la malteada-dijo ella poniendo más helado en la licuadora

-Que gran palabra. Malteada. Es como cuando dices tu nombre una y otra vez en el espejo, y después de un tiempo suena raro-dije

-Supongo que nunca antes te drogaste-dijo Bel, echandole leche a los helados en la licuadora

-No, no, no, no-dije- El papá de mi amigo Romano era alcohólico, así que él odiaba todo eso. También las fiestas-

-¿Y dónde está Romano?-preguntó Bel

-Se suicidó en Mayo pasado-dije

Bel me quedó mirando. ¿Qué le pasa?.

-Ojalá hubiera dejado una nota antes, ¿entiendes?-comenté

Estuvimos en silencio. Un silencio incómodo.

-¿Dónde está el baño?-pregunté

-Arriba-dijo Bel con los ojos cristalinos

-Gracias, Bel-dije- Eres tan buena- y me dirigí a las escaleras

* * *

Salí del baño, sacudiéndome el jabón que no alcanzó a salir con el agua en mi chaqueta. Afuera del baño había un espejo.

-España-dije-... Raro- y comencé a caminar

Abrí la puerta de una habitación y vi como Finlandia y Suecia se besaban.

-¡Oh!-dije

Dejaron de besarse.

-España-dijo Finlandia apretando un poco los puños

-¿Qué?-dije y comencé a salir de la habitación

-¿Quién era ese chico?-preguntó Suecia

-No te preocupes, un amigo-dijo Finlandia-Quedate aquí-y cerró la puerta

-No vi nada-dije

-Sé que viste algo, está bien-dijo Finlandia- Escucha-vio si alguien estaba en la escalera-Suecia no quiere que nadie lo sepa-y me miró fijamente-Espera... ¿Estás drogado?-

-Totalmente-dije-Es lo que dijo Grecia, "No enciendas tres con un fósforo, nos hallarán"-dije mientras él ponía su mano en su frente, sonriendo- Todos se rieron, pero no sé que es lo gracioso-

-Está bien, España, escucha-dijo Finlandia serio-Necesito que me prometas que no dirás nada sobre mí y sobre Suecia. Tiene que ser nuestro secreto-

-Nuestro secreto... Trato hecho-dije

-Gracias-me dijo Finlandia-Después hablamos-y volvió a la habitación

-Ansío tener esa gran charla-dije antes de que entrara. Me sonrió

* * *

-¿Me das tu cereza?-me preguntó Taiwán

-Si-dije, mientras sentía como la mirada de Bel reposaba sobre mi-Es la mejor malteada que he probado-Ucrania asintió mientras untaba otra galleta en mi malteada-Incluso mejor que la primera-

Vi como Bel se paraba porque llegó Finlandia y se le acercó a murmurarle algo. Luego Finlandia se alejó y gritó: -¡Hey, oigan todos!, ¡Todos!, escuchen todos, hagamos un brindis por España-

-¿Qué hice?-pregunté

-No hiciste nada, brindamos por nuestro nuevo amigo-dijo Finlandia-Ves cosas, y entiendes... eres un _observador_-Lo quedé mirando-¿Qué pasa?-

-Pensé que nadie me había puesto atención-dije

Me miraron y sonrieron- Creíamos que ya no había gente interesante-dijo Finlandia-Vamos... por España-

Luego, todos a coro dijeron: -Por España- y alzaron sus copas o vasos

Bel se me acercó y dijo:- Bienvenido a la Isla de los Excluidos-y me sonrió

* * *

Finlandia iba conduciendo su camioneta para ir a dejarme a mi casa, mientras le subía el volúmen a la música.

-Dios mío, ¿cuál es esta canción?-preguntó Bel a Finlandia

-No tengo idea-respondió este

-¿Alguna vez la escuchaste?-preguntó Bel

-Jamás-dije

-Finlandia, debemos atravesar el túnel-dijo Bel, muy seria

-¡Bel, hace mucho frío!-reclamó Finlandia

-¡Es la canción perfecta!-gritó Bel

-Mamá Finlandia dice "no"-dijo Finlandia

-Finlandia, soy Bel hablándote en este instante-dijo Bel, mientras Finlandia se reía-Soy Bel y te ruego que lo hagas por mi-

-¡Lo haré!-gritó Finlandia

Bel le dio un beso, y abrió una ventana pequeña que estaba detrás de nosotros y empezó a salir.

-¡¿Qué hace?!-pregunté

-No te preocupes, lo hace todo el tiempo-dijo Finlandia

Bel ya estaba fuera de la camioneta, subida en la parte trasera de la camioneta, estirando los brazos para los lado y sintiendo la brisa.

-¡Sube el volúmen!-gritó Bel

-Enseguida, Su Alteza-dijo Finlandia y le subió el volúmen

Bel extendió lo máximo posible los brazos mientras atravesaban el túnel. Tenía una expresión de regocijo inmensa. Me giré a verla, y ella me sonrió. Bel movía sus brazos lenta y suavemente, para arriba y para los lados. Yo le di la espalda ahora, viendo para el frente, con una expresión relajada.

Finlandia me vio y me preguntó: -¿Qué?-

-Me siento _infinito_-contestándole

Bel, aun subida en la parte trasera, seguía con los brazos extendidos, como si de un momento a otro, empezara a volar. Y salimos del túnel, y los tres nos sonreímos.

* * *

**Alohaaaaa... llegué con el nuevo cap de The Perks of Being a Wallflower Hetalia u-u uff, que bueno, porque lo debía terminar para leerme el libro del colegio que nos hacen leer, y aun no lo leo ajaja, en la parte del baile, el nombre de la cancion se llama "Come On Eileen" y aquí hay un video de como bailaron: **_www . youtube watch?v = 09I8KCD63MQ_** (quitar espacios). También me di cuenta de que la vez anterior, lo que escribí en minutos de la pelicula, era hasta los 8 minutos, así que esta vez llegué hasta los 28 wooo! ^^ Lo que Bel le murmuró a Finlandia fue:**

_-Finlandia, te tengo que decir algo... España me dijo que su mejor amigo se suicidó... No creo que tenga amigos-_

** Y la canción del túnel se llama "Heroes" de David Bowie, deben escuchar las dos canciones, a mi parecer son geniales *¬* jajaja, yaaa, me debo ir a leer, estuve 3 días completando esto, porque quería hacerlo largo, de alguna manera aajaja. Si ven una parte donde dice "Liechtenstein" es que me equivoqué, antes iba a ser Hungría, pero como ya la había ocupado, decidí ocupar a Liechtenstein, pero luego, definitivamente, fue Taiwán, asi que si ven en alguna parte Liechtenstein, es Taiwán...**

**Pregunta (solo por esto, ya no tendré las 3,333 palabras :'( ): ¿Quieren que en el fanfic haga las escenas extendidas de la pelicula (que igual pueden estar en el libro, pero no importa)? Ej: www . youtube watch?v = pkY9Ql-UAqY (quitar espacios)**

**:D**

**Seba20 fuera, Sha!**


End file.
